Una vez al año
by Dikana
Summary: Pronto empezarían las dificultades. Las responsabilidades se descargarían de golpe sobre sus hombros. Así que Ling le hizo prometer a Lan Fan que, aunque sólo fuera una vez al año, ambos se tomarían un descanso.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autora:** Bueeeno, aquí vengo con otro Ling/LanFan, aprovechando la bofetada de inspiración que me ha venido últimamente con ellos. El efecto de los exámenes es fatal para mi cerebro, ¡siempre está buscando cualquier forma de evadirse y no estudiar! De todas formas, escribir one-shots es comodísimo. Le tengo mucho cariño a mis historias largas, de verdad que sí, pero no hay nada como escribir algo corto de 10 folios como mucho, cerrar y olvidarse. Practicas y aprovechas la inspiración, pero no te vuelves excesivamente loco XD

Bien, sólo quiero comentar una cosa antes de empezar. Para mí tiene MUCHO peligro que el seiyuu de Ling en Brotherhood sea Mamoru Miyano. Primero porque amo totalmente a ese hombre, estoy enamoradísima de su voz (acabo de enterarme de que le dieron el premio al mejor seiyuu en 2007, y bien merecido se lo tiene porque es absolutamente fantástico) Y segundo porque no puedo evitar visualizar a Tamaki de Ouran Host Club cada vez que le veo abrir la boca XD Siempre he pensado que se dan un aire en ciertas cosas (influencia del seiyuu, seguramente) y es posible que eso me haya afectado a la hora de escribir este one-shot. Quizá os encontréis con algún momento Tama!Ling, pero prometo que no será demasiado oocc, juas!

Espero que os guste de todas formas… :D

¡A leer~! ¡Sigamos expandiendo el amor al LingFan por el mundooo~! 8D

**Title:** _Una vez al año_  
**Author: **Dikana  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Pairing:** Ling/LanFan  
**Disclaimer:** FMA no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Arakawa-sensei 8D  
**Summary:** Pronto empezarían las dificultades. Las responsabilidades se descargarían de golpe sobre sus hombros. Así que Ling le hizo prometer a Lan Fan que, aunque sólo fuera una vez al año, ambos se tomarían un descanso.  
**Rating:** G

_**Una vez al año**_

Lan Fan nunca celebraba nada. Y a Ling, que adoraba las fiestas, aquello le traía por el camino de la amargura.

No podía comprender por qué a la chica no le atraían en absoluto ninguno de los festivales de Xing, o que considerara absurda la grandiosa ceremonia de de Año Nuevo que vestía al país de gala durante dos semanas. Se ponía de mal humor cuando se hablaba demasiado de las ferias ambulantes que recorrían los pueblos periódicamente, y en los banquetes de protocolo Ling podía sentir a distancia su aura negativa extendiéndose en torno a ella como un gas tóxico, hasta tal punto que casi lograba indigestarle la comida. Incluso consideraba su cumpleaños un día sin importancia, que no merecía la más mínima mención. Jamás aceptaba las felicitaciones de nadie.

Cuando Ling le preguntó a cuento de qué venía esa actitud, Lan Fan se limitó a contestar que en las fiestas había demasiado jaleo y era la oportunidad perfecta para atentar contra el príncipe, por lo que la tensión habitual de sus guardaespaldas se incrementaba a niveles exorbitantes.

La cosa podría haber quedado ahí y él habría podido aprender a convivir con aquel peculiar rasgo de su compañera. Pero ese no era el caso, por supuesto. Porque la única fecha que Lan Fan celebraba, con un fervor que casi rallaba en lo surrealista, era _su_ cumpleaños. El de su señor Ling. Cada vez que llegaba el día señalado, la muchacha tiraba la casa por la ventana, organizando por todo lo alto grandes eventos, dentro de lo que le permitían sus posibilidades. La guardia de élite del clan Yao colaboraba en pleno por orden suya y montaban auténticos espectáculos para que su señor pasara un día lo más agradable posible. No faltaban los banquetes, repletos de los platos favoritos de Ling, ni demostraciones de artes marciales, juegos malabares, bailes o cualquier cosa que se le pasara a Lan Fan por la cabeza. Daba la impresión de que para ella el advenimiento de Ling al mundo había sido mucho más relevante incluso que la llegada del Sabio del Oeste a Xing, siglos atrás.

Ling no se podía quejar, porque adoraba aquellas fiestas. El clan Yao siempre organizaba algo oficial para la fecha, pero para él la fiesta sorpresa típica que le preparaban Lan Fan y los demás guerreros, casi a escondidas, era lo más especial de su cumpleaños. Se reunían los compañeros más cercanos, aquellos escoltas que además eran sus íntimos amigos, con los que se había criado desde que tenía memoria. Los protocolos quedaban bastante de lado y todos terminaban riendo a carcajadas hasta la madrugada, comiendo, bebiendo y contando viejas historias, a cada cuál más estrambótica. Se divertían muchísimo y disfrutaban al máximo de la compañía mutua, como una auténtica familia. De hecho, aquello era lo más parecido a una celebración familiar que Ling conocía. Y jamás sería capaz de expresar con palabras lo mucho que le llenaban el corazón aquellos momentos en los que él dejaba de ser un príncipe para convertirse en un amigo y compañero más.

Él sabía desde el principio que la que se encargaba de todo era Lan Fan. No en vano era la que mejor le conocía en todo el clan y la que sabía siempre cómo acertar. Muchas veces había intentado agradecérselo devolviéndole el favor para su cumpleaños, pero ella se negaba en rotundo, salía huyendo o directamente se enfadaba si él insistía demasiado en preparar algo especial. Como su hermetismo con el tema parecía infranqueable, Ling terminó optando por dejar pasar el asunto, aunque fuera a regañadientes.

Sin embargo, cuando el 15 cumpleaños de Lan Fan se acercaba, aquello se hizo insostenible. La mayoría de edad debía celebrarse en condiciones, era intolerable que ella siguiera escaqueándose como si tal cosa de una fecha tan trascendental. Y ya que las buenas formas no parecían funcionar, Ling tomó la determinación de hacer uso finalmente de su autoridad.

- ¡Esto no puede seguir así, Lan Fan! –le espetó con dureza la tarde del día en cuestión, plantándose ante ella con los brazos en jarras.

La joven, que acababa de salir de su sesión de entrenamiento vespertino y estaba lavándose la cara en el pozo que había junto al dojo, se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta en desconcierto.

- ¿_Waka_? –musitó estupefacta, parpadeando.

- ¡Ya he soportado tu actitud durante bastante tiempo! ¡Esto se acabó! ¡Jun, Xiang, a por ella!

- ¿Qué…?

Dos jóvenes salidas de no se sabía donde se abalanzaron sobre la petrificada Lan Fan y, agarrándola por los brazos, la levantaron del suelo y se la llevaron en volandas hacia el interior, con Ling en cabeza corriendo como un gamo, antes de que su compañera reaccionara y les pateara a todos el trasero para liberarse. El berrido que soltó la joven guardaespaldas se extendió por toda la residencia de los Yao mientras la comitiva atravesaba al vuelo pasillos y corredores en dirección a las cámaras privadas de Ling, que no sólo abarcaban su propio dormitorio sino también los de Lan Fan y Fuu, por ser su escolta personal.

- ¡Rápido, rápido! –apremió el príncipe, abriendo la puerta para ceder el paso a las chicas que cargaban a la amordazada Lan Fan-. ¡Daos prisa! ¡No dejéis que se escape!

Las muchachas cruzaron el umbral de inmediato, pero cuando Ling se disponía a entrar tras ellas, Xiang se volvió y le plantó una mano frente al rostro para detenerle.

- ¡De eso nada, _waka_, usted no puede entrar aquí mientras arreglamos a Lan Fan! –soltó con decisión-. Tendrá que esperar fuera.

- ¿Ehhh? –protestó él, decepcionado-. ¡Pero yo quiero verlo!

- ¡No sea pervertido, por favor!

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

A Ling no le quedó más remedio que quedarse sentado junto al quicio de la puerta mientras dentro parecía estar desarrollándose la batalla del Apocalipsis. Las pesadas y gruesas puertas de madera maciza no amortiguaban los improperios de Lan Fan, que protestaba a gritos contra lo que sea que estuvieran haciéndole sus compañeras, soltando más palabrotas de las que Ling le había oído en toda su vida (y de las que creyó que oiría jamás) Acostumbrado a la faceta taciturna y tímida de la muchacha, no pudo evitar que un tenso sudor frío empezara a correrle por la espalda, y de repente se alegró horrores de no haber entrado en la sala con las demás.

De vez cuando, alguna de las chicas salía corriendo al pasillo y se perdía por ahí para volver al rato con objetos inclasificables (cosas del aseo femenino, supuso él) o acompañada de más chicas dispuestas a echar una mano en la misión. Ling tenía la impresión de que todas las féminas de la residencia de los Yao, ya fueran criadas o guerreras, habían pasado por el cuarto de Lan Fan en las casi dos horas que le tuvieron allí esperando. Y la presión psicológica debía surtir efecto, porque las protestas de la muchacha se fueron debilitando conforme pasaba el tiempo, hasta que una quietud absoluta invadió el lugar.

Cuando la curiosidad por saber qué demonios estaban haciendo ahí dentro empezaba a resultar insoportable, las puertas volvieron a abrirse y una procesión de muchachas empezó a abandonar el cuarto. Ling se levantó con rapidez, expectante, pero la última en salir volvió a cerrar la puerta a cal y canto tras ella, haciendo que el joven se hundiera de hombros, resoplando.

- ¿Falta mucho? –le preguntó a las chicas, aburrido.

- No se preocupe, _waka_ –contestó una de ellas con una expresión siniestramente ilusionada-. Sólo son los últimos detalles, ya está casi lista.

Y de repente todas empezaron a reírse tontamente, mirándose entre sí con ojos chispeantes, igual que si acabaran de escuchar la historia de amor más empalagosa de la tierra. A Ling le rodó lentamente una gotita de sudor por la nuca, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto y volvió a sentarse para seguir esperando mientras las demás se marchaban.

Aquello se estaba haciendo interminable, no le entraba en la cabeza que los "últimos detalles" pudieran llevar tanto tiempo. La somnolencia le invadía por momentos, haciéndole cabecear. Hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse de nuevo a su espalda y se espabiló en el acto, volviéndose. Jun y Xiang aparecieron en el umbral con deslumbrantes sonrisas desbordantes de satisfacción.

- ¡_Waka_, ya hemos terminado!

- ¡Genial! –exclamó aliviado, levantándose con una amplia sonrisa también-. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo a…

No terminó la frase, porque las chicas se apartaron y Lan Fan apareció en la entrada.

La habían vestido con un elegante traje rojo oscuro que se le ceñía al cuerpo, sin mangas y con el corte tradicional de Xing, por cuya falda se extendían motivos bordados en oro hasta la altura de la cadera. Aunque mantenía el cabello recogido en el mismo moño de siempre, de repente su pelo negro se veía más lustroso que nunca, reflejando la luz de los farolillos que alumbraban el pasillo, con una discreta pero trabajada cadena de pequeñas perlas adornando el rodete de su nuca. Incluso la envolvía un suave perfume a flores que llegó hasta Ling como una agradable brisa de primavera.

No tenía nada que envidiar a algunas de sus hermanas mayores, las princesas de los clanes más prósperos de Xing. Sólo la delataba la inconfundible expresión de incomodidad que le marcaba el rostro entero, con los ojos fijos en el suelo, las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca torcida en una mueca de disgusto mientras se pasaba las manos por la larga falda una y otra vez, como si no terminara de creerse que ella estuviese metida ahí dentro.

- Lan Fan –soltó Ling para llamar su atención, plantado frente a ella con la misma sonrisa despreocupada de siempre.

Ésta le miró abochornada, incapaz de articular palabra.

- ¡_Kawaii_! –exclamó entonces el joven, alzando un pulgar en gesto aprobatorio.

A Lan Fan le palpitó la vena de la sien y se puso como un tomate en cuestión de microsegundos.

- ¡_Waka_, debo protestar! –estalló enfurruñada-. ¡Esto era totalmente innecesario! ¡Es una exageración! ¡No puedo consentir que…!

Ling pasó de largo y se acercó a las otras dos chicas para coger sus manos con expresión maravillada, dejando atrás a una ignorada Lan Fan temblando de furia.

- ¡Chicas, sois fantásticas! ¡Muy buen trabajo, estoy orgulloso de vosotras!

- ¡Siempre a su servicio, _waka_! –contestaron a coro las otras dos, encantadas.

Las malas vibraciones que desprendía la guardaespaldas alcanzaron cotas altísimas, llegando hasta el príncipe como oscuros tentáculos invisibles. Ling se volvió hacia ella con las cejas enarcadas, como si la muchacha hubiese hablado.

- ¿Cuál es el problema, Lan Fan?

- ¡Han intentado maquillarme! –empezó a protestar, con los puños apretados como una niña pequeña.

- ¿Y qué? Yo les pedí que te ayudaran a arreglarte un poco.

- ¡También me han bañado con potingues que ni sabía que existían!

- ¿En serio? –Ling rompió a reír alegremente-. ¡Me hubiese gustado verlo!

- ¡Soy una guerrera, no un muñeco! –chilló Lan Fan, perdiendo la poca compostura que le quedaba, roja a más no poder.

- ¡Puedes ser las dos cosas! –replicó Ling como si fuese obvio, y siguió riéndose.

Dio la impresión de que a Lan Fan estaba a punto de estallarle la cabeza. El temblor que le sacudía todo el cuerpo no auguraba nada bueno, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por dominarse y recuperó el control sobre sí misma lo suficiente como para componer una terrorífica mirada fulminante que clavó en los autores de aquel complot con toda su potencia asesina.

_- Waka_… -masculló con voz pétrea-, ésta es la mayor humillación que me ha hecho pasar en toda mi vida…

- Cállate ya y vámonos –atajó Ling sin inmutarse, sonriendo aún.

Y Lan Fan se hundió de hombros con desconsuelo, derrotada.

Prepararle una fiesta de cumpleaños a su vieja amiga no era una tarea fácil, precisamente. Ling la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que se ahogaría en la vergüenza si organizaba algo multitudinario con los demás miembros de la guardia de élite, como hacía ella para el cumpleaños de su señor. Lan Fan era demasiado tímida para algo así, prefería las cosas tranquilas, _familiares_. Pero, al mismo tiempo, aquella celebración no podía ser cualquier cosa, porque la ocasión merecía algo especial. De modo que al final decidió que lo más cómodo y sensato sería festejar la fecha los dos solos, aprovechando para hacer una pequeña escapada de incógnito al pueblo de al lado, donde se había instalado la semana anterior una de las tantas ferias ambulantes que iban haciendo itinerario por las aldeas de Xing. Yendo sólo ellos no llamarían la atención y en un festival encontrarían todo lo necesario para divertirse y pasar una noche agradable como dos personas normales, relajándose y olvidándose un poco de las responsabilidades.

O al menos ésa era la intención de Ling, hasta que llegaron por fin a la feria y Lan Fan, que iba cogida de su brazo, se tensó de golpe como la cuerda de un arco y le clavó las uñas inconscientemente a través de la camisa.

- ¿Vas a estar toda la noche con cara de perro? –inquirió Ling como quién no quiere la cosa, observándolo todo con ilusión.

- Quizá pueda obligarme a venir a un sitio como éste aunque yo no quiera –murmuró Lan Fan, malhumorada-. Pero no puede obligarme a estar contenta.

- Por Dios, no seas así, todos hemos trabajado mucho para poder prepararte esta sorpresa… ¡Ah, mira, _kingyo sukui_! ¡Vamos a jugar!

Ling la arrastró con él hacia uno de los puestos más cercanos, dedicado a la pesca de pececitos dorados con redes de papel. El ambiente era estupendo, la noche de principios de primavera había resultado más cálida de lo que esperaba, y aquello estaba lleno de gente que curioseaba alegremente por ahí. Parejas, familias con sus hijos pequeños, grupos de niños que corrían de aquí para allá armando escándalo, todo aderezado con las voces de los feriantes que se anunciaban a sí mismos y con el tintineo de la música de tambores, campañillas y flautas. El lugar entero parecía emitir un aura agradable que invitaba a la diversión. Pero Lan Fan miraba a todas partes con ojos atentos, como si temiese que en el momento más inesperado apareciera una banda de asesinos para atacar a su señor. Y Ling, al verla tan poco motivada para jugar, suspiró decepcionado.

- Está bien, lo intentaré yo primero…

Se pasaron los siguientes 20 minutos en aquel puesto. Ling, en cuclillas junto a los barreños de agua donde estaban los pececitos, competía con todos los niños que se acercaban a jugar por ver quién atrapaba más, haciéndose el torpe a propósito. No paraba de reírse a carcajadas, divertidísimo. Hasta que se hartó de sentir en la nuca la tensión que irradiaba su compañera y se volvió a mirarla con una redecilla en la mano.

- ¡Vamos, Lan Fan! Inténtalo tú ahora, ¿vale?

Ella se agachó a regañadientes, mascullando algo sobre lo estúpido que era todo aquello. Se quedó mirando en barreño fijamente, estática. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, descargó la red sobre el agua y cazó todos los peces que quedaban en un solo e inquietantemente certero movimiento.

- No tienes remedio… -musitó Ling, con otra gotita rodando por su sien.

El siguiente puesto al que se acercaron fue el de puntería. Pero Ling se dio cuenta de que tampoco había sido una buena opción cuando Lan Fan lanzó los kunais que le ofrecía el feriante, acertando a los 5 maniquís de madera entre los ojos con precisión asesina. El dueño del puesto lucía un color exageradamente pálido cuando les pasó un par de brochetas de dulces de arroz como premio.

- ¿Es que no puedes relajarte ni siquiera un poco? –volvió a comentar Ling distraídamente, mientras Lan Fan se hundía de hombros con impotencia-. Si esto es lo que nos espera, me encargaré de disfrutar yo por los dos. Vamos a los puestos de comida.

Era el momento de utilizar la artillería pesada. Si Lan Fan estaba demasiado ocupada vigilando los alrededores como para divertirse, él se encargaría de que se olvidara de hipotéticos ataques sorpresa. Comentando con despreocupación que no quería irse de la feria sin probar todo lo que ofrecían, Ling comenzó una ruta brutal, inflándose a comer todo lo que podía y más, ignorando abiertamente la creciente irritación de Lan Fan, cuyos nervios parecían una auténtica montaña rusa. Cuando se dirigían a saquear el quinto puesto de comida, la muchacha no lo soportó más y por fin estalló.

- ¡_Waka_, por favor, ya basta! ¡Va a ponerse enfermo si continúa así, y no podré ocuparme de llevarle de vuelta a salvo yo so…!

- ¿_Waka_? –Ling se detuvo a medio camino de llevarse un pastelillo a la boca y entreabrió un ojo para fulminarla con la mirada de soslayo, mortalmente serio-. Te recuerdo que estamos de incógnito, Lan Fan, haz el favor de disimular. Usando el protocolo podrías descubrirnos a los dos ante un ataque enemigo.

Lan Fan se puso lívida en un dos por tres.

- Es cierto… -musitó, hundiendo el rostro en una mano con los dientes apretados-. Lo siento… no sé qué me pasa…

- Ehhh, ¡sólo estaba bromeando! ¡Ajajaja!

Lo siguiente que sintió el príncipe fue el puño de su compañera estrellándosele en la cara, dejándole momentáneamente noqueado.

- ¡_Baka_! –le gritó con contundencia, logrando que la gente que les rodeaba se volviera a mirarlos-. ¡Para de comer de una maldita vez! ¿Acaso quieres arruinar a la familia? ¿Eh? ¿Quieres que nos quedemos sin dinero? ¡Cuánto más comes, más se dilata tu estómago y más hambre tienes! ¡Si sigues así, llegará un momento en el que tendrás que estar comiendo todo el tiempo para no caerte desmayado por ahí! ¡No volveré a traerte a un festival jamás si no te comportas!

Ling se incorporó como mejor pudo, llevándose una mano a la mejilla golpeada, riendo débilmente.

- Jejeje… cariño, eso ha sido cruel… -y cuando la gente dejó de mirarlos, haciendo comentarios sobre los matrimonios jóvenes y las mujeres dominantes, añadió en voz baja-: ¿Estabas metiéndote en el papel o vengándote de mí?

- Ambas –replicó Lan Fan, dedicándole una mueca.

Ling suspiró, mirándola a los ojos con la frente arrugada. Sí, estaba enfadada. Mucho más enfadada de lo que él consideró en un principio. Aquella sorpresa no le había gustado en absoluto y daba la impresión de que, hiciera lo que hiciera, ella seguiría recordándoselo durante toda la noche. Por un momento consideró dar su brazo a torcer, abortar la misión y volver a casa… pero no quería darse por vencido. No a esas alturas. Cumplir 15 años era algo importante. Era el momento en el que dejabas de ser un niño definitivamente y nunca más podrías volver atrás. De ahora en adelante sólo les esperaban problemas y dificultades. Relajarse, poder pasar un rato agradable lejos de las responsabilidades, no era ninguna estupidez. Y ella tenía que entenderlo.

- Lan Fan… dentro de poco nos iremos de Xing. Quién sabe el tiempo que pasará hasta que podamos volver a ver nuestra casa, nuestro pueblo, a nuestros amigos… o venir a uno de estos ridículos festivales, como dices tú.

Lan Fan se sonrojó y bajó rápidamente la mirada, avergonzada. Al parecer había dado en el clavo con su comentario. Y, esbozando una sonrisa, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica en un gesto lleno de cariño.

- Escucha, creo que nunca te lo he dicho. Las fiestas que me preparas por mi cumpleaños siempre me hacen muy feliz. Es genial estar con vosotros como una familia. Nunca sé cómo darte las gracias. Así que me harías mucho más feliz todavía si por una vez te olvidaras de tu trabajo y me permitieras a mí hacer algo por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Divirtámonos los dos juntos.

- No puedo olvidarme de mi trabajo –protestó Lan Fan, frunciendo el ceño-. Si le llegara a pasar algo por un descuido mío, yo…

- ¡No va a pasarme nada, eres la mejor escolta del mundo! –rió Ling, animado-. Sólo una vez al año, por favor. Sólo un día. Ya tendrás tiempo de cumplir eficientemente con tu trabajo durante los otros 364 días. La vida ya es bastante gris por sí misma, vamos a necesitar buenos recuerdos que nos ayuden a seguir un año más de ahora en adelante.

Lan Fan no parecía muy convencida aún. Apretó los labios con indecisión, dudando, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento una intensa llamarada se alzó hacia el oscuro cielo nocturno, iluminando la noche, y ambos brincaron del sobresalto, tensándose. Ling se volvió en el acto y su rostro se aclaró de golpe.

- ¡Mira, un tragafuegos! –exclamó emocionado, clavando la mirada en un hombre cercano que acababa de empezar su espectáculo, haciendo bailar antorchas encendidas y escupiendo lenguas de fuego hacia las estrellas-. Nunca habíamos visto ninguno, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos!

Cogiéndola de la mano, la enganchó a su brazo nuevamente y corrió con ella para unirse a la multitud que empezaba a arremolinarse en torno al tragafuegos. Pronto quedaron totalmente apiñados por la gente, pero nadie les estaba prestando atención. Nadie sabía quiénes eran, sin títulos, sin cargos. A nadie de allí le importaban su trabajo o sus proyectos. Podían permitirse un descanso y olvidarse de todo sin miedo. De verdad podían…

La representación fue impresionante. Todos lanzaban contenidas exclamaciones cuando la pirueta era especialmente compleja, o las llamas especialmente altas. En un momento determinado, Ling miró de reojo a Lan Fan, que seguía agarrada con fuerza a su brazo. Se había quedado boquiabierta, toda su atención fija en los juegos malabares. El fuego se reflejaba en sus impresionados ojos negros. Y Ling sonrió, satisfecho, seguro de haberlo logrado por fin, y aplaudió más fuerte que nadie cuando el espectáculo terminó, entusiasmado.

Ella no volvió a hacer ningún comentario, pero su actitud cambió notablemente. Cenó fideos con él en otro de los puestos de comida, charlando animadamente sobre los pormenores de la vida diaria en la residencia de los Yao, las extrañas ocurrencias de uno u otro compañero, cotilleos varios entre las criadas y los soldados, y demás cosas por el estilo. Ling incluso logró que finalmente Lan Fan riera, relajándose.

Curiosearon en los puestos de artesanía y la joven se probó collares y horquillas con timidez mientras Ling opinaba con gesto experto. Llegaron a tiempo de ver la representación de unos bailarines locales, que realizaron una compleja y bella danza al son de los tambores. Sus ropas eran como explosiones de color a la luz de las antorchas. En otro puesto, un maestro en cetrería exponía a sus aves, organizando exhibiciones de vuelo. A Lan Fan se le iluminaron los ojos cuando un precioso halcón le permitió que le acariciara la cabeza. Y al final se sentaron en una pequeña explanada en la que los feriantes habían montado un improvisado escenario para representar una pequeña obra de teatro. Ling, que seguía mirándola disimuladamente cada dos por tres para registrar su expresión, estuvo seguro de que a su amiga se le había humedecido la mirada cuando la obra llegaba a su emocionante desenlace. El agarre que mantenía en su brazo se apretaba y aflojaba alternativamente, siguiendo el ritmo de la trama. Esos detalles lograban que a él le burbujeara la risa en el pecho, feliz.

Ninguno de los dos se preocupó demasiado del tiempo que llevaban allí, pero estaba bien entrada la madrugada cuando por fin decidieron volver. Antes de abandonar la feria, sin embargo, Ling se detuvo ante el puesto de una anciana que vendía muñecas y se quedó un rato mirándolas con expresión concentrada.

- ¡Señora, déme una! –exclamó, alzando una mano-. ¡La más bonita!

- ¡Ling! –chilló Lan Fan, sonrojándose violentamente-. N-no me compres una muñeca, no la necesito para nada…

- Claro que la necesitas, en casa no tienes ninguna y sé que siempre te han gustado.

La chica se puso a balbucear incoherencias mientras la anciana reía y le pasaba al príncipe camuflado una muñeca con la cara de porcelana, vestida como una emperatriz en todo su esplendor y con el cabello recogido en un impresionante moño.

- Aquí tiene, joven. La muñeca más bonita para la muchacha más bonita.

- Vaya que sí –asintió él, y se echó a reír alegremente cuando Lan Fan se puso como un tomate.

No importaron las protestas de la joven guerrera. Valió la pena ver cómo se enterneció su expresión cuando cogió la muñeca entre sus brazos y se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias…

Él no necesitó más. Salieron del pueblo en silencio, caminando uno al lado del otro hasta que al rato Lan Fan se acercó un poco más y volvió a cogerse de su brazo con aire vacilante. Ling no opuso la menor resistencia. Y entonces empezaron a comentar todo lo que habían visto: el tragafuegos, el baile, el teatro, los distintos puestos, los juegos, la gente, el ambiente, cada pequeño detalle, riendo unas veces, quejándose otras, pero mirándose siempre al final con muda comprensión y sendas sonrisas. Después de todo, ella se sentía agradecida por la sorpresa, había disfrutado y se había divertido. Y él se sentía agradecido por haber logrado hacerla feliz, después de toda la tensión que tenían que soportar día a día, de la terrible responsabilidad que cargaban sobre sus hombros.

Tardaron apenas media hora en llegar de vuelta a la residencia de los Yao y se colaron a escondidas por una de las entradas laterales que sólo conocían los miembros de la casa. Allí les esperaba un centinela vestido de negro, apenas visible en la oscuridad.

_- Tadaima_, Huan –saludó Ling alegremente-. Gracias por esperarnos.

_- Okaeri nasai, waka_ –contestó el chico, sonriendo-. ¿Se lo han pasado bien?

Y miró elocuentemente a Lan Fan, que volvió a sonrojarse, aferrada a su muñeca.

- ¡Sí, todo ha salido bien! Aunque Lan Fan es un hueso duro de roer, me ha costado horrores conseguir que desconectara un poco –los dos muchachos se echaron a reír, ignorando el bochorno que consumía a su compañera-. Bueno, nos vamos a dormir. Ya puedes volver a tu puesto. ¿Sabes dónde está Fuu?

- Creo que sigue reunido con su abuelo para ultimar los detalles del viaje a Amestris.

- Ah, estupendo. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, _waka_. Buenas noches, Lan Fan.

Entraron en la casa y cruzaron los corredores sin hacer el menor ruido, sigilosos en la penumbra como una ráfaga de viento. Cuando llegaron a los aposentos privados de Ling, ambos se colaron por una rendija de la puerta, procurando hacer los menos movimientos posibles. Y una vez dentro de la cámara principal, Lan Fan se quedó estática, como si acabaran de clavarla al suelo, con la vista fija en sus zapatillas negras. Ling, que había seguido andando en dirección a su dormitorio, se detuvo al darse cuenta y giró el rostro hacia su amiga, con la mano ya en pomo de la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? –inquirió con curiosidad.

Lan Fan se removió, inquieta. Con la luz que había allí era todavía más obvio el tono sonrosado que cubría sus mejillas.

_- Waka_, yo… q-quería darle las gracias por todo –musitó, y de forma totalmente inesperada, se inclinó ante él con una profunda reverencia.

Ling se quedó desconcertado y apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Lan Fan se apresurara a dirigirse al extremo opuesto de la sala, donde estaba la entrada a su propio dormitorio.

- ¡Lan Fan! –llamó.

Qué extraño fue el silencio que se produjo en aquel momento. Ling estaba seguro de que no podría olvidarlo, por muchos años que pasaran. Como tampoco olvidaría la expresión con la que le miró Lan Fan al volver la vista hacia él, cargada de una intensidad muy mal disimulada, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas.

Se había emocionado.

Su sorpresa, su insistencia, su regalo… Todo lo ocurrido la había emocionado, y esa emoción acababa de desquebrajar su compostura, ahí, en el momento de la despedida.

Ling cruzó la estancia a zancadas, casi tropezándose con unos cojines que había tirados por el suelo, y cuando llegó hasta Lan Fan se plantó ante ella con aire preocupado. Bastó un simple intercambio de miradas. Y entonces la joven se llevó una mano a la boca para contenerse y Ling dejó escapar un murmullo de risa, sintiendo que se emocionaba también. Posó una mano sobre la cabeza de Lan Fan y la atrajo hacia él hasta apoyar su frente en la de ella suavemente, en un gesto cargado de ternura.

- No seas tonta –le murmuró enternecido-. ¿Acaso no eres mi mejor amiga? ¿Es que no tengo derecho a intentar hacerte feliz, aunque sólo sea una vez al año?

- Protegerle cada día ya me hace feliz, _waka_ –contestó Lan Fan con voz temblorosa, sorbiendo por la nariz-. Siempre ha sido así. No merezco más…

- Te equivocas. Mereces mucho más. Así que el año que viene volveremos a celebrar tu cumpleaños como hoy, ¿vale?

Lan Fan rió quedamente también, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos.

- Vale…

Aún podía percibir ese perfume a flores, envolviéndole por estar tan cerca de ella. Qué blanca parecía la piel de sus brazos desnudos, y qué suave su cabello negro contra la palma de su mano. Ling inspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos un momento, y deslizó la mano por el pelo de Lan Fan a modo de caricia, atrapando entre sus dedos uno de los largos mechones que le enmarcaba el rostro.

- Lo celebraremos así todos los años a partir de ahora, pase lo que pase. Quiero que me lo prometas.

- Lo prometo –musitó ella, asintiendo.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Lan Fan.

Y entonces la joven alzó el rostro hacia él para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa cargada de gratitud. Estaba preciosa. Realmente preciosa. Y Ling aún seguía pensando en ello cuando Lan Fan alzó una mano, vacilante, y cubrió con ella una de las mejillas del príncipe en una tímida caricia.

- Gracias, Ling…

Su murmullo le recorrió de arriba abajo como un escalofrío. Su roce le llenó de calma y calidez el espíritu. Era como estar en casa, como volver al hogar. Adoraba aquellos pequeños momentos de intimidad. Los guardaba siempre en su corazón como valiosos tesoros, buenos recuerdos que le devolvían las fuerzas en los momentos de flaqueza y le recordaban las cosas hermosas que valía la pena proteger, por las que valía la pena luchar. De modo que se quedó ahí, sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados y la frente contra la de Lan Fan, acariciando su pelo mientras ella acariciaba su rostro, disfrutando de su calor y de la paz que le daba su cercanía, como siempre, haciendo que los problemas se esfumaran y que las dificultades parecieran nimiedades…

_- ¡Eh! ¡EH! ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?!_

Ling abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltado. Y el ruido volvió violentamente, como un torrente que se desborda, trayendo los gritos y gemidos de las almas que bullían dentro de su cuerpo, en torno a él, y el desagradable zumbido que le invadía el cerebro. La voz de Greed resonaba en aquella distorsionada oscuridad como si hablara a gritos dentro de una profunda caverna. No pudo evitar chasquear la lengua con disgusto.

- ¡No estoy pensando en nada! –replicó furioso, llevándose una mano a la frente.

La irritación amenazó con colmar su pecho e intentó aferrarse desesperadamente a la paz que le había devuelto el recuerdo de Lan Fan. Allí dentro necesitaba todo su autocontrol para no bajar la guardia en ningún momento y correr el riesgo de ser engullido por aquel furioso mar de almas en pena.

_- ¡Ja! ¿Crees que me chupo el dedo? Te recuerdo que estás dentro de mí, puedo sentir perfectamente lo que tú sientes. ¡Y estás haciendo que me pique todo el cuerpo, así que para de una vez!_

Ling rió con amargura, haciéndose un ovillo para apoyar los brazos sobre las rodillas.

- Tú no puedes darme órdenes. Desde aquí se tiene mejor perspectiva, ¿sabes?

Y era verdad. Con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que, aunque no tuviera el control sobre su cuerpo, estar allí dentro le permitía acceso directo a todo lo que Greed veía, oía y pensaba. Sin embargo, él podía cerrar su mente de forma hermética y evadirse cuanto quisiera sin que Greed pudiera seguirle. Había sido un auténtico consuelo. Al principio había tenido terror a pensar en Lan Fan y los demás, por si el homúnculo usaba esos recuerdos contra él de alguna forma.

_- __Ohhh…_ -musitó Greed, sarcástico. Ling podía ver sus ojos estrecharse con suspicacia-. _Es cierto, puede que tú tengas mejor perspectiva. Pero yo tampoco soy idiota. Conozco de sobra esta sensación… ¿Quieres que salgamos a buscar alguna mujer con la que desahogarnos, principito?_

Ling se tensó en el acto, como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica.

- ¡NO! –le gritó a la oscuridad, frunciendo el ceño con dureza.

La estrepitosa carcajada de Greed le perforó los tímpanos, desquebrajando su compostura.

_- ¿No? ¡Qué noble! ¿Significa eso que no quieres a una cualquiera, sino a una en concreto? ¿Tienes una mujercita ahí fuera, mocoso?_

- Eso no es asunto tuyo…

_- ¿Es la mujer a la que le mandaste ese mensaje a través del enano?_

- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

_- Me muero de la ternura… ¡Ajajaja!_

Ling decidió ignorarle en la medida de lo posible. Aquel día le dolía horriblemente la cabeza. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, apretándose los puños contra la frente. Era en esa oscuridad, en la que sólo le pertenecía a él, detrás de sus párpados, donde podía recuperar de nuevo la imagen de su compañera. Su suave sonrisa, sus ojos emocionados. Su cercanía, su rostro junto al de él. Podía recordar su gesto furioso al llegar a la feria, su cara de abatimiento, de reproche, de duda. La expresión que compuso ante el fuego, ante los bailarines, ante el teatro o al sostener la muñeca. Volver a sentir la presión de su mano agarrándole el brazo, o volver a oír su murmullo de risa, hablando de aquellas cosas que durante toda la vida habían sido tan familiares para él y que ahora parecían tan lejanas como si no hubiesen existido nunca.

No se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado al aceptar a Greed. Pero los meses pasaban y él seguía allí dentro, atrapado. Estaba cansado. Quería volver a su casa, volver a ver a Lan Fan y apoyar de nuevo su frente en la de ella para poder recuperar la calma y la sensación de que nada era imposible, que todo saldría bien. La echaba de menos. Echaba de menos la sensación de tenerla al lado. Estaba deseando volver a verla…

¿Dónde estaría ella ahora? ¿Se encontraría mejor? ¿Habría logrado recuperarse lo suficiente como para conseguir un automail para su brazo?

… ¿Estaría recordando en ese instante su promesa, como hacía él?

- ¿Qué día es hoy? –masculló con los dientes apretados.

_- ¿Eh?_

- ¡¿Qué día es hoy?!

_- ¿Y yo qué sé? ¡Cómo si me importara!_

Ling apretó los dientes aún más, con la borrosa sonrisa de Lan Fan parpadeando en sus retinas.

_- Hoy estás insoportable, Ling. Me estás dando dolor de cabeza._

- ¿Y a quién le importa? –gruñó él-. Sólo era una vez al año, maldita sea… Y por tu culpa no podré cumplir mi promesa.

_- ¿De qué hablas?_

Pero el joven príncipe no contestó, acurrucándose en aquel espacio vacío hasta abrazarse a sí mismo, como si tuviera frío, buscando en sus recuerdos el calor y la seguridad hasta arañarlos con desconsuelo.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Lan Fan…".

_**--Fin--**_

**N/A**: ¿Creíais que iba a tener un _happy ending_? ¡Pues no! XD ¡Aquí no hay _happy ending_ hasta que Arakawa termine el manga y nos diga qué coño va a pasar, que ya estoy harta de escribir cosas enfocadas en el futuro, hacerme la ilusión de que serán canon y luego llevarme una patada en la boca!

En realidad esto iba a ser más largo originalmente, porque quería incluir otro trozo desde el punto de vista de Lan Fan y hablar un poco de cómo está llevando ella la rehabilitación y el estar separada de Ling. Pienso que para dos personas como ellos, que se han criado juntos y han estado toda su vida el uno al lado del otro sin separarse más de un día, debió ser terrible permanecer tanto tiempo lejos, sin verse y sin saber nada del otro. Ling no sólo estaba atrapado dentro de Greed, sino también lejos de su país, su hogar y su familia, sin saber cuándo demonios podría regresar o si lo conseguiría algún día. Por muy fuerte que sea o mucha fuerza de voluntad que tenga para luchar por sus objetivos, dudo mucho que aguantara todo eso fresco como una lechuga.

Sin embargo, quería que esto fuera realmente un one-shot y me he puesto a mí misma la meta de no escribir nada más largo de lo que admite el límite de caracteres de Live Journal, para no tener que estar cortando los archivos XD Así que decidí dejarlo aquí. Lo más seguro es que escriba la parte de Lan Fan como un one-shot independiente y lo suba por separado, o a continuación de éste como si fuera un capítulo 2. Ya veremos. Me apetece mucho meterme en la cabeza de Lan Fan, sinceramente… :D

En fin, ahí queda eso. Espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea una cosa pequeña e incluso medio extraña. No pretendía convertir este one-shot en la continuación de "Sacrificios", pero tengo que admitir que cuando me hago una idea sobre un tema o una pareja, tiendo a convertirla en canon dentro de mi cabeza y me cuesta bastante desconectar ideas para explorar otras alternativas. En realidad estos dos one-shots sólo se complementan entre sí para ofreceros de forma más amplia la opinión que tengo yo personalmente sobre Ling y Lan Fan, y la relación que comparten. Y posiblemente los próximos que escriba irán en la misma línea (tsk, tenía que haberme buscado una buena tabla para ellos y dejarme de tonterías XD)

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer! ¡Si os animáis a dejar review contándome vuestras impresiones me haréis híper feliz! :D Me encanta intercambiar opiniones con los compañeros del fandom.

Hala, hasta la próxima. ¡Cuidaos todos un montón! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autora:** Bueno, en su día dije que el one-shot anterior en realidad iba a incluir una parte desde el punto de vista de Lan Fan que al final suprimí… Así que aquí está XD

Al final esto ha quedado igual de largo y medio independiente, pero mantiene de fondo la línea de _Una vez al año_, así que lo publico con él. Me ha gustado mucho meterme en la cabeza de Lan Fan, y a pesar de que terminó saliendo un relato medio angsty estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Quizá me haya alargado de más con algunas cosas y haya dejado otras un poco flojas, pero me doy por satisfecha. Ojala os guste :D

Hala, a extender el LingFan love por el mundooo~

**Title:** _Reflejo_

**Author:** Dikana

**Fandom:** **Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pairing:** Ling/LanFan

**Disclaimer:** naaaada de todo esto me pertenece, bien lo sabe todo el mundo XD

**Summary:** Nunca le habían interesado los espejos. No eran algo que pudiera servir de utilidad a una mujer como ella. Pero aún así Lan Fan no estaba preparada para volver a ver su reflejo en casa del doctor Knox, el día que perdió el brazo.

**Rating:** G

_**Reflejo**_

Nunca le habían interesado los espejos.

De todas formas, no eran algo que pudiera servir de alguna utilidad a una mujer como ella, que se había pasado media vida detrás de una máscara. Su aspecto no importaba en lo más mínimo mientras fuera lo suficientemente ágil, lo suficientemente fuerte y diestra como para defenderse en el campo de batalla. Lo suficientemente hábil para garantizar la seguridad de su señor. Eso era lo único realmente importante.

Sin embargo, el día que cumplió 15 años, las chicas la obligaron a sentarse ante un enorme espejo mientras la ayudaban a arreglarse para la _fiesta_ que había planeado Ling. Y por primera vez en su vida, Lan Fan se encontró frente a frente con su reflejo, que le devolvió una mirada cargada de curiosidad. Aquello bastó para acallar las exaltadas quejas y protestas que le habían resentido la garganta desde que sus compañeras pusieron en marcha aquel ridículo proyecto, instadas por el príncipe. La voz se le perdió en algún lugar de la garganta al contemplarse a sí misma, observando atentamente cómo las demás le cepillaban el pelo, cómo probaban trajes sobre su cuerpo para decidir qué color le sentaba mejor, cómo la ayudaban a vestirse… Y así permaneció hasta el final, muda y tiesa, sin poder apartar la vista de sus propios ojos negros.

- ¡Estás preciosa, Lan Fan! –exclamó Xiang en un momento dado, mientras le decoraba el moño con una fina cadena de perlas.

- ¡Es cierto! –apoyó Jun con entusiasmo-. Ling-sama va a quedarse con la boca abierta.

Lan Fan quiso gritarles que aquello era una estupidez y que le importaba un pimiento. Pero el corazón la traicionó y no fue capaz de replicar nada, agachando la cabeza para evadir por fin su reflejo. Se pasó lentamente una mano por el pelo, ahora sedoso y brillante como el de una dama. Su piel, normalmente oculta por el uniforme, era blanca y suave, como podía serlo la de cualquier joven de su edad, independientemente de su posición o su trabajo. El vestido que habían elegido para ella le sentaba muy bien y se ajustaba a su cuerpo, marcando las incipientes curvas de una mujer. Aquel aspecto no tenía nada que ver con el que lucía normalmente. Era mucho… _mejor_. Era cierto que se veía hermosa. Y sin recurrir a extravagancias o cosas sobrecargadas.

Antes de salir a reunirse con Ling se miró una última vez al espejo, contrayendo las cejas con desconcierto.

¿De verdad era ella la que se reflejaba allí?

Sí, era una guerrera. Se había pasado media vida detrás de una máscara. Pero eso no impedía que también pudiera verse bonita de vez en cuando, ¿verdad? Eso no impedía que también pudiera ser una mujer…

- Lan Fan… _¡kawaii!_ –exclamó Ling al verla aparecer, alzando un pulgar.

Y el corazón la traicionó otra vez, temblando dentro de su pecho a pesar del enfado, la irritación y la vergüenza. Con las mejillas ardiendo y el estómago encogido.

No… no era una estupidez.

No era una estupidez poder caminar cogida de su brazo, sintiendo su calor en la piel. No era una estupidez ver cómo la miraba y poder devolverle la mirada directamente, sin ocultarse detrás de la máscara. Sentirse como una mujer por primera vez, sin el peso de las armas ni del uniforme negro. Mirarse a sí misma y _verse_.

No era una estupidez…

Por eso, cuando Ling se acercó a ella hasta apoyar la frente en la suya, ya de vuelta en casa después de la feria, en la intimidad de los aposentos del príncipe, Lan Fan no pudo reprimir la sonrisa emocionada que se le escapó. Y cuando él acarició su pelo con delicadeza, a ella no le importó alzar la mano y acariciarle el rostro en respuesta también.

- Estás preciosa… -había vuelto a murmurar Ling entonces, con gesto divertido, y plantó un ligero beso en el mechón de cabello negro que sostenía entre sus dedos, como si quisiera inspirar su perfume.

Nunca olvidaría aquella noche, por muchos motivos. Pero el principal sería siempre la forma en la que él la hizo sentir con sólo dos palabras. _Preciosa_… Aunque siguiera siendo la sierva y él el amo, y aunque tuviera que seguir luchando tras la máscara el resto de su vida… en el fondo, detrás de las barreras, ella podría volver a mirarse al espejo en cualquier momento y saberse hermosa. Y ese furtivo pensamiento, que jamás se había atrevido a compartir con nadie, le arrancaba pequeñas sonrisas cuando estaba sola. Sólo entonces se atrevía a subirse las mangas del uniforme y contemplar de nuevo su piel blanca, acariciándose los brazos lentamente para sentir su suavidad.

No estaba preparada para volver a ver su reflejo en casa del doctor Knox, el día que perdió el brazo.

No se lo esperaba.

La pilló desprevenida.

Algo en su interior se rompió cuando llevó la mano derecha hacia el brazo que ya no estaba. Pero cuando se derrumbó en la cama, incapaz de contener las lágrimas, se sintió culpable por llorar… porque aquel llanto no era sólo por la guerrera que no podría volver a la lucha, sino también por la mujer que no podría volver a sentirse hermosa.

A veces cruzan la mente pensamientos muy estúpidos que no podemos controlar…

¿Acaso no había sido lo suficientemente hábil como para garantizar la seguridad de su señor? ¿Acaso su maniobra no les había salvado a ambos? ¿No era eso lo más importante? Debía ser más consciente de su posición, del cometido que le había tocado cumplir en la vida. Ella era una guerrera y la batalla era lo único que debía preocuparle. Y, sin embargo, no podía parar de llorar, acordándose del vestido rojo sin mangas que había dejado libres sus brazos blancos. Su piel suave. El calor de la carne.

Nunca olvidaría aquella noche… porque fue la más dura de su vida. Su propio reflejo le trajo el shock de la comprensión, haciéndola asimilar lo que había ocurrido realmente. Y al salir de su letargo creció la angustia y se avivaron la fiebre y el dolor, que le embotaron el cerebro, sumiéndola en un sueño inquieto. Las pesadillas la acosaban sin descanso. No lograba despertarse del todo para escapar de ellas y entre el sueño y la vigilia agitaba el brazo sano, palpando la cama con desesperación como si buscase lo que había perdido. Recordaba vagamente haber oído la voz del doctor Knox intentando calmarla, y haber sentido los paños húmedos y frescos sobre la frente para combatir el calor abrasador que le devoraba el cráneo.

No importa lo fuerte que seas o lo férrea que sea tu voluntad. Los momentos de debilidad son fatales para la mente humana y pueden desquebrajar hasta al más íntegro. Y Lan Fan sabía que aquella noche el llanto la retorció con más intensidad que en toda su vida y le hizo gritar cosas que jamás habría consentido en pensar estando lúcida. Miedos acumulados a lo largo de los años, sentimientos prohibidos, ilusiones rotas. Cosas que quedarían para siempre entre el doctor y ella, y que con la salida del sol regresarían al rincón de su alma del que habían salido para no volver jamás.

Se alegraba de que Ling no la hubiese visto en esas condiciones… pero por otro lado hubiese deseado que él estuviera allí, sosteniendo su mano para ahuyentar las pesadillas y decirle que, a pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo hermosa. Que su reflejo no importaba, porque una imagen podía trasmitir mil cosas diferentes según quién la viera. Que…

_¿Qué?_

¿Qué le trasmitiría a él cuando la viera, mutilada y asimétrica como un muñeco roto?

Sí, la salida del sol le bajó la fiebre y volvió a enterrar esos pensamientos de niña pequeña. Había cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse en aquellos momentos como para perder el tiempo pensando en vestidos rojos y en brazos de piel blanca y suave. Así que Lan Fan hizo un esfuerzo por olvidarse de aquello. Por olvidar la feria, la cena compartida, el tragafuegos, el teatro y su muñeca vestida de emperatriz. Y, sobre todo, hizo un esfuerzo por olvidar la cercanía, el calor y las caricias. La sensación que le erizaba la piel cuando él la tocaba. El simple gesto de poder estirar los brazos hacia él y rodearle…

Pasaron muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Habían logrado la piedra filosofal, lo que compensaba cualquier pena y sacrificio. Pero Ling había quedado atrapado en el interior del homúnculo y no volvería, lo que la rompía por dentro al no poder luchar para salvar a su señor. La heredera de los Zhang estaba en Amestris, la salud del emperador empeoraba, se habían metido en medio de una guerra que no les correspondía y Lan Fan seguía allí, postrada en la cama, mirando al techo e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no desviar la vista hacia el espejo que había en el dormitorio del doctor. Haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la mente en blanco para no romper a gritar y destrozar todo lo que la rodeaba con la frustración y la impotencia que la ahogaban por dentro.

La tensión que crecía día a día no se alivió hasta que su abuelo volvió, a pesar de la bofetada y la regañina. O quizá precisamente por eso. Necesitaba espabilarse y pensar con claridad, empezar a moverse. No importaba la debilidad que pudiera quedarle aún o lo mucho que le temblara el alma ante lo que se avecinaba. Se avergonzaba de sí misma por haberse permitido aquellas lágrimas vanidosas, vertidas por una estúpida ilusión infantil. Ya no había vuelta atrás y lo que importaba ahora era ser fuerte. Así que apretó los dientes, frunciendo el ceño hacia el iluminado cielo nocturno de la ciudad, y emprendió el viaje junto a Fuu sin volver a mirar atrás.

Pero a veces no importa lo fuerte que seas o lo férrea que sea tu voluntad…

Tardaron dos semanas en encontrar un ingeniero que les atendiera correctamente. Algunos se negaron a realizar la cirugía por considerarla demasiado precipitada, otros fueron descartados porque no les daban buena espina. Y Lan Fan, aunque se mantenía firme en su determinación, empezó a darse cuenta con temor de que su reflejo la perseguía constantemente. La seguía por las calles, a través de los escaparates de las tiendas o los cristales de las puertas. La seguía por el suelo, en los charcos de agua. Cuando se alojaban en algún hostal, las habitaciones siempre tenían un espejo que la acechaba desde la pared, devolviéndole la sombría mirada que ella misma llevaba grabada en el rostro.

Estaba segura de que su abuelo captaba a la perfección su creciente nerviosismo, pero Fuu se limitaba a mirarla en silencio sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Buscaba al mecánico con más ahínco, preguntaba en más talleres, se movilizaba cada vez más deprisa. Hasta que la espera terminó y por fin pudieron instalarse en un discreto pueblo del oeste que parecía ofrecer un buen servicio.

- Pienso que la cirugía es precipitada –había dicho el mecánico con gesto circunspecto-, y que la señorita necesitaría reposar un poco más de tiempo. Pero tampoco soy quién para cuestionar la prisa que tengan o dejen de tener. Eso sí, quiero que comprendan que en caso de producirse alguna complicación con respecto a eso yo me eximo de cualquier responsabilidad.

- Lo comprendemos –accedió Fuu, con la mano sobre el hombro sano de su nieta-. Usted ocúpese de la cirugía lo mejor que pueda, por favor. De la recuperación ya nos encargaremos nosotros.

Lan Fan no hizo ningún comentario. Veía por el rabillo del ojo cómo la miraba su reflejo desde el cristal de una vitrina cercana en la que el mecánico guardaba sus herramientas. Y volvió a fruncir el ceño, apretando los dientes. No podía seguir así. Necesitaba dejar de sentirse incompleta, lisiada y rota.

No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Volvería a cortarse el brazo para proteger a Ling si fuera necesario. Por él sacrificaría todos sus miembros, aunque tuviera que arrastrarse como un gusano para poder sobrevivir. Además, las heridas que Bradley le había provocado eran demasiado severas. Ya había perdido la sensibilidad en el brazo, de todas formas no iba a volver a servirle para nada…

Pero cuando caía la noche y todo se quedaba en silencio, cuando su abuelo se dormía y ella permanecía despierta en la cama, su determinación se quebraba y empezaba a pensar que había sido una estúpida, una insensata. Quizá el _rentanjutsu_ de Xing hubiese podido restaurar sus nervios y devolverle la movilidad al brazo. Quizá hubiese podido recuperarlo. No habrían gastado ni la mitad de tiempo que requeriría ahora su rehabilitación y hubiese podido volver a incorporarse a la lucha mucho antes. Quizá hubiesen podido encontrar alguna otra solución, alguna otra escapatoria que no les arrastrase hasta ese punto…

Y entonces los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas y giraba el rostro lentamente hacia el espejo para mirarse en él.

No, no podía soportar seguir viéndose tan patética y lamentable, buscando tontamente excusas para arreglar lo que ya no tenía solución. No podía soportar aquellos pensamientos ni un momento más. No podía soportar el acoso de su reflejo desde cualquier rincón. Así que se enfrentó a la cirugía sin pensárselo dos veces, casi embargada de alivio.

Aquel dolor no pudo compararse con nada que hubiese vivido hasta la fecha. Ni el filo del kunai hundiéndose en ella, llevándose a su paso carne y hueso, ni la intervención de emergencia del doctor Knox en aquella casa abandonada. Y Lan Fan estaba segura de que sería muy difícil vivir algo que pudiera superarlo. Fuu permaneció a su lado durante la operación, sujetando con firmeza su mano derecha mientras el ingeniero abría de nuevo la carne, preparaba las conexiones nerviosas e instalaba la placa que serviría de base al automail. Su cuerpo entero se convulsionaba y retorcía, apretando los dientes para no gritar, la piel empapada de sudor. Las lágrimas se escapaban de sus párpados cerrados. Pero se obligaba a sí misma a pensar en Ling, atrapado en Central, esperando. En la promesa que hicieron antes de salir de Xing, y en la que hicieron antes de separarse la última vez que se vieron. Pensaba que el dolor no importaría si ella recuperaba su brazo y podía volver a luchar.

Porque si él no volvía… ¿qué importancia tendría entonces el vestido rojo, o la feria, o el teatro que vieron juntos? ¿Qué importaría entonces mirarse al espejo o sentirse hermosa? ¿Qué valor tendría ser libre una vez al año, poder ser una mujer sin máscara y celebrar su cumpleaños como una persona más?

¿Qué demonios habían importado todas esas cosas desde el principio…?

Lo único que importaba era él. Sólo él.

El proceso fue largo. Tuvo que permanecer varios días conectada a una máquina que preparaba su cuerpo para el implante. Y volvieron la fiebre y las pesadillas, y los paños húmedos en la frente. Pero esta vez Lan Fan no lloró ni gritó ni se dejó vencer. Apretaba con todas su fuerzas la mano de su abuelo hasta sentir los dedos rígidos y agarrotados, y buscaba febrilmente en su memoria recuerdos felices que ahuyentaran la oscuridad. Los campos verdes de Xing, en las tierras del clan Yao. El aire fresco de otoño. Los fuegos artificiales de la ceremonia de Año Nuevo. Los jardines de la residencia de los Yao en primavera, con los árboles en flor. Los rostros de todos sus compañeros de la guardia de élite, que tantas veces habían luchado a su lado…

No necesitaba un brazo de carne para disfrutar de todo aquello nuevamente. Qué pérdida tan ridícula era aquélla en comparación con la propia vida. Estaba preparada para los sacrificios.

Le había pedido incontables veces a Ling que no se rindiera nunca, que fuera fuerte. ¿Acaso tenía derecho ella a no serlo?

- Debes ser fuerte, Lan Fan –le había dicho su abuelo muchos años atrás, siendo aún una niña, cuando empezó a entrenarse parar ser la futura guardia personal del príncipe-. _La más fuerte_. Entrena sin descanso, lucha sin descanso. Mejora cada día hasta que nadie pueda igualarte. Porque tu misión es la más importante de todas…

Cuando las conexiones nerviosas estuvieron listas, el ingeniero terminó de instalar la placa del automail. Los tornillos se hundieron en su carne, el metal comprimió la piel. Y entonces empezaron a diseñar lo que se convertiría en su nuevo brazo, mientras ella se recuperaba de la cirugía. Era necesario que los empalmes cicatrizaran correctamente y la carne volviera a cerrarse antes de acoplar el automail. Así que Lan Fan se encontró de nuevo postrada en la cama de su habitación del hostal, rehuyendo el espejo y visitando al mecánico cada dos por tres para comprobar cómo avanzaba su trabajo.

- Necesitamos el material más ligero que pueda conseguirnos…

- Cuanto más ligero, menos resistente, se lo advierto.

- Mi nieta tiene un trabajo muy especial, para ella es más importante poder moverse con agilidad que tener un puño letal, no sé si me explico.

- Quizá instalar algún tipo de arma estaría bien, abuelo…

- Cierto, como vimos en Rush Valley…

- ¡Oigan, si quieren un arma de destrucción masiva dentro de brazo váyanse a Rush Valley directamente y dejen de fastidiarme!

- No, yo estaba pensando más bien en un arma blanca… Alphonse me dijo que Edward trasmuta su automail para crear una punta de espada con la que poder luchar, pero yo no soy alquimista.

- Tienes razón, sería de gran ayuda llevar algo instalado que pudieras utilizar para compensar los kunais…

- Esperen un momento, ¿qué tipo de trabajo tiene la señorita exactamente?

Pasó un mes hasta que Lan Fan volvió a tumbarse en la sala de operaciones para la instalación final. Había visto cómo iban construyendo el brazo mecánico paso a paso y lo vio también terminado ya en manos del ingeniero justo antes de la operación. Sentía la boca seca de impaciencia. Quería empezar a entrenar y ponerse en forma cuanto antes. No podían seguir perdiendo tiempo con estupideces.

- Como ésta es la primera vez que se instala tu automail, al principio puede producirse un rechazo por parte del cuerpo –explicó el mecánico mientras encajaba cuidadosamente la prótesis en la placa del hombro de Lan Fan-. Pasará un tiempo hasta que los nervios empiecen a recuperarse lo suficiente como para que puedas empezar a moverlo, y varios años hasta que la adaptación sea total. Pero es mejor ir con calma o el dolor será insoportable, ¿de acuerdo? Prepárate, voy a conectar los nervios.

Y, tras intercambiar una ceñuda mirada con la joven, giró con firmeza una tuerca.

Lan Fan había estado huyendo de su reflejo desde el inicio de la cirugía. Sabía que su determinación flaquearía si volvía a mirarse a sí misma antes de recuperarse y veía una vez más su cuerpo incompleto. No quería pensar nunca más en lo que había quedado atrás. Cuando recuperase su brazo podría mirarse sin miedo a la cara antes de colocarse de nuevo la máscara. Y volvería a ser la guerrera, la escolta sin rostro del príncipe Ling. Lucharía hasta el final de sus días sin descanso. Dejaría de ser dos cosas para quedar convertida en sólo una. Porque, a fin de cuentas, estaba preparada para los sacrificios…

Por eso se tragó el grito que le acudió a la garganta cuando conectaron los nervios y entró en contacto por primera vez con su nueva extremidad. Era como sentir mil agujas clavándose en una herida abierta. Arqueó el cuerpo, sudando, pero siguió apretando los dientes con obstinación, sin emitir sonido alguno.

Los pinchazos no desaparecieron durante semanas. La incomodidad era constante. Por las noches no podía dormir a causa del dolor. Y para intentar mover las puntas de los dedos tenía que soportar unos horribles calambres que le cruzaban el cuerpo entero como cuchillas. A veces se le agarrotaba el corazón o se encontraba a sí misma jadeando, incapaz de respirar. El automail era como un peso muerto insoportable y el metal helado parecía entumecerle la carne, como si seres diminutos la estuvieran carcomiendo. Le dolía el hombro, la espalda, el pecho y las costillas. Y vomitó sangre, por supuesto. Vomitaba sangre casi todos los días.

- ¡¿Qué parte de "es mejor ir con calma" no entendiste, mujer?! –le gritaba el mecánico exasperado, cada vez que la veía en esas condiciones-. ¡Te he dicho que necesitarás años para poder moverte con soltura!

- ¡Ni siquiera puedo mover los dedos! –protestaba a su vez Lan Fan con terquedad-. ¡Revísemelo otra vez! ¡Quiero asegurarme de que todo está bien conectado!

- ¡Te lo he revisado mil veces, no es cuestión de conexiones! ¡Tu cuerpo tiene que acostumbrarse a la prótesis y eso lleva un tiempo! ¿Acaso pretendías estar tan normal nada más salir del quirófano? ¡Sólo hace 10 días que te lo instalé, maldita sea! ¡Confórmate con los ejercicios que te mandé y no intentes ponerte a hacer piruetas de la noche a la mañana!

De verdad no importa lo fuerte que seas, porque, a pesar de todo, las cosas no siempre salen como tú esperabas…

Lan Fan odiaba aquellos ejercicios. Ejercicios para aprender a mover los dedos, uno a uno. Ejercicios para aprender a flexionar la muñeca y para girar la mano. Para flexionar el codo. Para girar el hombro. Las tablas estaban planeadas para que el paciente pudiera aprender a realizar todos los movimientos básicos en aproximadamente un año, aunque después se continuaba la rehabilitación durante otros dos para alcanzar plena soltura.

Pero ella no tenía tres años por delante. Se había marcado seis meses y ése era el tiempo que pensaba gastar allí, ni un segundo más. Así que, cuando terminó el segundo mes y no vio ningún avance, se derrumbó.

Fuu había salido a buscar algo para cenar y ella estaba sola en la habitación, andando de un lado a otro como una fiera enjaulada. Sentía ganas de vomitar por lo encogido que tenía el estómago a causa de los nervios. Y entonces, al darse la vuelta, el espejo salió a su encuentro como si tuviera vida propia, repentinamente plantado ante ella sin piedad. Allí pudo verlo. Vio en su cara que la frustración y la impotencia que la habían asfixiado en casa del doctor Knox seguían allí, empalideciendo su rostro, marcando unas ojeras cada vez más profundas. Seguía exactamente igual que al principio. Y, llevada por la desesperación, se acercó al espejo en dos zancadas, arrancándose al mismo tiempo la camisa para desnudarse el torso.

No estaba preparada para ello. Aún no…

… ¿De verdad era ella la que se reflejaba ahí?

Las cicatrices aún frescas que le cruzaban el hombro y el pecho. El contraste entre el color de la piel y el del metal. Los tornillos, los engranajes… Los dedos le temblaban cuando alzó la mano derecha para acariciar el automail. Y sólo sintió frialdad y dureza. Sus ojos buscaron inconscientemente su reflejo y lo único que encontró en ellos fue miedo. Miedo y desolación. Y una oleada de rabia la invadió, odiándose a sí misma por ser débil, blanda y estúpida. Odió su reflejo más que en toda su vida.

Fue la primera vez que logró alzar su automail… para estrellar el puño contra el espejo, que se rompió en mil pedazos.

El dolor por el gesto consiguió doblarla por la mitad y Lan Fan cayó postrada al suelo, gritando. Se agarró fuertemente el pelo con la mano sana, encogiéndose. Y volvió a gritar, y siguió gritando hasta que su garganta chilló también de dolor.

- ¡Lan Fan! –exclamó Fuu, irrumpiendo en el cuarto con la bolsa de la cena aún entre los brazos-. ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Pero no pudo contestar. Sólo pudo estallar en llanto, tirándose del pelo y cerrando los ojos para no ver el brazo metálico derrumbado en el suelo, inmóvil. Sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar. La oscuridad se la tragaba como si estuviera precipitándose al interior de un pozo sin fondo.

- ¡Esto es un engaño! –lloró a voz en grito, agarrándose la prótesis-. ¡No sirve para nada! ¡No puedo volver a luchar! ¡NO PUEDO RESCATAR A LING!

Fuu tiró la comida sobre la cama y se acercó rápidamente hacia su nieta, quitándose el abrigo para cubrirla a ella y agachándose a su lado, sujetándola por los hombros.

- Lan Fan…

- ¡No soy la más fuerte! –siguió gritando ella, sacudiendo la cabeza-. ¡Es inútil! ¡Ya no soy de utilidad! ¡Os he fallado a todos, abuelo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Maldita sea, maldita se…!

Las arcadas la acallaron y Fuu apenas tuvo tiempo de arrastrarla al baño para vomitar. Le temblaba el cuerpo entero y el sudor se mezclaba con las lágrimas, cruzando su rostro marcado por la tristeza y la derrota.

- No puedo… más… -musitó jadeante-. Estaba preparada para los sacrificios… Estaba preparada… puedo dejar de ser una mujer, y no pensar nunca más en aquel vestido… no me importa no ser bonita… pero si no puedo luchar… ¿qué haré, abuelo? Si tampoco puedo ser de nuevo una guerrera, ¿qué va a ser de mí?

Notó cómo Fuu se tensaba a su lado y por un segundo pensó que volvería a abofetearla para hacerla reaccionar. Ella deseaba abofetearse a sí misma. Pero lo único que hizo el anciano fue envolverla en sus brazos lentamente y estrecharla contra su pecho, como cuando era una niña.

- Siempre serás la más fuerte –murmuró, y a Lan Fan le sorprendió oír su voz quebrada-. Por eso nunca dejarás de ser hermosa… Tu cuerpo y tu alma están agotados, ya basta de esfuerzos. Nunca te recuperarás si tu mente no encuentra el descanso primero. Tienes que dormir.

Aquella noche soñó con Xing. Con algo que había ocurrido un par de años atrás y que casi había olvidado. Podía ver con nitidez el cuarto de Ling, iluminado por la clara luz de la mañana de primavera, y al príncipe sentado a estilo indio frente a una mesa baja, rodeado de papeles con aspecto concentrado pero aburrido.

- _Waka_ –dijo ella, sentada formalmente a una distancia prudencial. Sus manos se agarraban con fuerza a los pantalones del uniforme negro-, creo… creo que debería considerar la idea de solicitar a otra persona para que sea su escolta personal.

Ling frunció el ceño, pero no la miró. Apenas unos días antes habían sufrido un atentado en la propia residencia de los Yao y todos ellos habían luchado contra los asesinos enviados por alguno de los príncipes. No habían tenido que lamentar ninguna baja, pero Lan Fan fue la única que resultó herida durante el ataque. Aunque sólo había sido un rasguño, la joven se lo había tomado tan a pecho que ahora dudaba seriamente de sus capacidades en el campo de batalla. Ella era la primera que no toleraba el más mínimo rasgo de torpeza, sobre todo con respecto a sí misma.

- No –contestó el príncipe secamente-. Te he dicho ya que no cinco veces, y la respuesta va a seguir siendo _no_.

- ¡Pero _waka_, cualquier fallo podría ser fatal y yo…!

- Tú eres la persona perfecta para el puesto –atajó Ling, tamborileando en la mesa con el pincel-. No quiero ningún otro escolta personal.

- Por favor, no sea irracional, yo no estoy suficientemente preparada aún para protegerle con propiedad…

- Eso es una estupidez. Eres una buena guerrera, sólo que demasiado impulsiva. Entrena más y punto.

Lan Fan compuso una mueca exasperada, pero hizo un esfuerzo por tragarse la respuesta que le vino a la boca. Sin embargo, Ling siempre parecía captar ese tipo de cosas mejor que las propias palabras y se volvió de golpe hacia ella para mirarla, haciendo que la chica brincara del susto y se apresurara a intentar disimular lo que sin duda consideraba una falta de respeto.

Ling se limitó a sonreír.

- ¿Qué crees que significa ser la mejor, Lan Fan? ¿Sólo ser la más fuerte?

Ella no supo qué contestar, de modo que guardó silencio, agachando la cabeza.

- Si te digo que tú eres la persona perfecta para el puesto, ¿por qué no confías en mi criterio? –el chico se acodó en la mesa, apoyando la cabeza en una mano-. Acércate, por favor.

Apretando los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea finísima, Lan Fan se puso en pie y se acercó hasta él, sentándose de nuevo con formalidad a su lado. Ling la miró en silencio seriamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que ves cuando te miras al espejo?

- Yo nunca me miro al espejo –gruñó la chica, como si él acabara de insultarla.

- Pues deberías, porque hasta que no aprendas a verte a ti misma tal y como eres no serás capaz de apreciar lo que vales.

Aquello la pilló por sorpresa. Parpadeó desconcertada, con gesto interrogante, pero Ling se quedó de nuevo callado, mirándola fijamente a los ojos antes de añadir:

- No me interesa en absoluto si eres o no la más fuerte físicamente. Yo sé que eres la más fuerte _aquí_ –y colocó la punta del pincel en el centro de su frente-. Sé que eres la que tiene las ideas más claras y la mayor fuerza de voluntad. Y la que mejor me conoce también. No te cambiaría por nada y por eso no quiero que vuelvas a pensar jamás en abandonar tu puesto o en que cualquiera podría hacerlo mejor que tú. ¿Acaso crees que alguien querría tener de escolta personal a otro que no fuera su siervo más leal y cercano? No confundas las cosas, Lan Fan. Mientras tengas claro eso seguirás siendo mi guerrera más fuerte y yo seguiré queriéndote a mi lado. No lo olvides.

_No lo olvides_…

Lan Fan guardó cama durante casi tres días. Pero cuando volvió a levantarse se dio cuenta de que el peso en su corazón había desaparecido. La frustración y la impotencia ya no estaban. Y cuando se miró en el espejo comprobó que su mirada había cambiado también, y que en sus ojos ardía la determinación.

Empezó a practicar con los ejercicios de las tablas que el ingeniero le había recomendado. Dedo por dedo. Desde que salía el sol hasta bien entrada la noche, sentada en la habitación del hostal con el ceño fruncido, concentrada en aprender a sentir su nuevo miembro, en acostumbrarse a las conexiones y a los movimientos. Para año nuevo ya era capaz de mover todo el antebrazo, flexionando y estirando no sólo los dedos sino también la muñeca y el codo. El juego del hombro fue lo peor, porque ahí entraban en contacto los huesos y los músculos de carne con la prótesis de metal, pero no bajó el ritmo y seguía practicando constantemente, hasta que los calambres empezaron a remitir y el dolor punzante se apaciguó.

Las palabras de Ling se repetían en su mente todos los días, como un escudo invisible contra el desánimo. Conforme iba pasando más tiempo, más le echaba de menos. Echaba en falta la convivencia diaria, sus bromas, su forma de reír, y también los momentos serios en los que, en la intimidad, se permitían un alto en las formalidades y hablaban de tú a tú como viejos amigos. Echaba de menos las partidas de damas antes de irse a dormir, los entrenamientos e incluso aquellas veces en las que él se aburría de hacer sus tareas y le pedía a Lan Fan que le echara una mano. Por la noche, de nuevo en esos ratos de vigilia, añoraba especialmente sus consejos, sus palabras de aliento y la forma en la que siempre conseguía hacerla sentir importante, aun cuando ella se veía a sí misma como una guerrera mediocre… o una mujer mediocre…

Pero la nostalgia, lejos de volver a hundirla, afianzaba sus fuerzas y avivaba su ánimo. No volvería a olvidar, ni volvería a rendirse. Su misión era la más importante, y sólo ella podía cumplirla. Y seguía practicando con más ahínco que nunca, convenciéndose de que lo lograría.

A finales de invierno, a pesar del frío, empezó a salir al bosque que había junto al pueblo para entrenar allí. No sólo necesitaba ejercitar el brazo, sino también el resto del cuerpo, bajo de forma por todo el tiempo que llevaba en rehabilitación. El hombro seguía doliendo y dándole problemas, pero pronto comprobó que a pesar de eso ella conservaba su agilidad. El automail era pesado, pero no demasiado. Podía seguir trepando casi con la misma facilidad de antes. El nuevo brazo le aseguraba mantener el equilibrio a la hora de saltar o esquivar, y le bastaba únicamente el derecho para apoyarse al realizar algún giro o voltereta. Podía funcionar, aunque no estuviese al 100%.

Las últimas tres semanas las empleó en aprender a manejar la larga daga que el ingeniero le había instalado en el antebrazo. Los movimientos bruscos agarrotaban el resto de articulaciones y el hombro se resentía más de lo normal, pero aquello no suponía un verdadero problema mientras pudiera controlar el ángulo y la inclinación del brazo. A la práctica de katas en solitario siguieron las pruebas de reflejos a las que la sometía Fuu, lanzándole cosas que ella debía cortar. Y por último llegó el sparring, que enzarzaba a abuelo y nieta entre los árboles del bosque durante horas.

El inicio de la primavera trajo consigo el final de la rehabilitación que Lan Fan se había propuesto.

Y también trajo su decimosexto cumpleaños.

Aquella tarde llenó la bañera y se hundió en el agua caliente, suspirando, para aliviar el cansancio de los últimos meses. Su hombro izquierdo se contrajo un poco al principio, pero el calor terminó por relajarlo también, y permaneció un largo rato así, cómodamente recostada con la vista clavada en el techo, viendo cómo el vapor iba nublando poco a poco el cuarto de baño. Cuando la somnolencia empezó a amenazar con adormecerla, volvió a incorporarse y agarró el jabón del hotel. Se lavó el cuerpo y el pelo con esmero, disfrutando del agradable aroma, y después se aclaró con una ducha fría que se llevó por el desagüe la espuma de su piel y la morralla de su mente.

Se secó con cuidado, poniendo especial atención en dejar impecable el automail, repasando mentalmente todos los pasos de mantenimiento que el ingeniero le había obligado a memorizar. Luego se cepilló el pelo húmedo hasta devolverle ese brillo que aún recordaba. Volvió a ponerse el vestido que su abuelo le había comprado en Amestris. Se subió con delicadeza las medias. Se calzó las botas de tacón.

Y al terminar se miró en el espejo.

El pelo le había crecido en aquellos meses y suelto sobrepasaba ya la mitad de su espalda. El vestido negro le recordaba a su propio uniforme de combate, dándole un aspecto pálido y sombrío. Pero era elegante y también se ajustaba a su cuerpo, marcando las curvas de una mujer. Las mangas le llegaban hasta las muñecas, aprisionando su piel… pero esta vez las llenaba las dos y su silueta volvía a estar completa. _Preparada_. Sin desviar los ojos de su reflejo, alzó la mano izquierda y se acarició con ella el rostro, sintiendo el tacto gélido del metal. No era como la de carne y hueso, pero aquella mano también servía para acariciar. Aquel brazo también servía para abrazar. Y ella se encargaría de que transmitiera calor en vez de frío.

Porque aún podía ser las dos cosas… aunque sólo fuera una vez al año.

- ¿Vas a salir? –se sorprendió Fuu al verla salir arreglada del baño.

- Sí –Lan Fan asintió, cogiendo la chaqueta-. No te preocupes, sólo será un momento. Volveré pronto.

Dio la impresión de que el anciano iba a replicar algo, pero en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de repentina comprensión y se limitó a asentir también con la cabeza. Lan Fan cruzó el cuarto en silencio. Pero antes de abrir la puerta que daba al pasillo, musitó, ya con la mano en el pomo:

- Abuelo… mañana volveremos a Central.

- De acuerdo –replicó Fuu, lacónicamente.

E intercambiando con él una elocuente mirada, Lan Fan abandonó la habitación.

En cuanto su nieta empezó a encontrarse mejor, Fuu se dedicó a hacer periódicos viajes a la capital para recabar información y mantenerse al tanto de lo que iba ocurriendo, de modo que Lan Fan había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo sola en aquel pueblo. No había sido un problema, porque la rehabilitación había acaparado toda su energía, pero ahora se le hacía un poco extraño pasear por las calles del lugar en el que llevaba viviendo meses y darse cuenta de que no las conocía en absoluto. Sin embargo, el inicio de la primavera traía consigo un ambiente animado cargado de un olor a flores que le resultaba muy familiar y la noche era realmente agradable. Muchas familias salían a pasear también, aprovechando el clima, y el pueblo parecía lleno de vida.

Lan Fan inspiró profundamente, llenándose con todo aquello, y entonces esbozó una sonrisa que ya no volvió a abandonar su rostro.

Curioseó por los escaparates de las tiendas, acercándose sin miedo a verse reflejada en ellos. Se compró un helado en un pequeño puesto que estaba siendo acosado por un grupo de niños. Contempló a la gente que caminaba a su alrededor, pensando que los habitantes de Amestris en realidad no era tan distintos a los de Xing. Se topó por casualidad con un pequeño festival de barrio que celebraba algo relacionado con las cosechas y se quedó un rato a ver los juegos y los bailes. Las esposas de los granjeros de la zona habían organizado un concurso de tartas y los puestos rebosaban comida de aspecto delicioso. Acercándose con cautela, Lan Fan terminó animándose a probar un poquito de todo. Aquello le habría encantado a Ling y quería poder contárselo con todo lujo de detalles cuando se reunieran.

Los árboles de Amestris también estaban en flor. El cielo oscuro también estaba plagado de estrellas. Y antes de volver al hostal, Lan Fan se detuvo un momento, alzando la vista para contemplarlas.

- He cumplido mi promesa, ¿lo has visto? –musitó, y su sonrisa se afianzó con determinación-. El año que viene volveremos a celebrarlo juntos. Yo me encargaré de ello.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo la brisa le acariciaba el pelo y el rostro.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Lan Fan_…

- Gracias, Ling…

_**--Fin--**_

**N/A:** Mmm… Cuando lo terminé y volví a releerlo para corregirlo pensé que tal vez me había pasado un poco. Lan Fan se nos muestra bastante estoica en el tomo 14, después de que Al le explique lo que ha pasado con Ling. Pero luego también pensé que de todas formas es sólo una adolescente de 15 años que acaba de perder un brazo. ¿Cómo nos sentiríamos cualquiera de nosotras en esas circunstancias? Es imposible quedarse normal después de un trauma así, por mucha entereza que tengas. A esa edad estás descubriendo tu cuerpo, tu _feminidad_ en el caso de las mujeres. Te estás transformando ya en mujer. Y siempre he pensado que para las guerreras debe ser algo duro poder conciliar ambos aspectos de su vida. Así que no me arrepiento de los pequeños momentos de debilidad "vanidosa" que sufre Lan Fan a lo largo del one-shot.

Tampoco me arrepiento de los toques de histeria que la acosan a veces. Cuando has nacido y te han criado para llevar a cabo una misión concreta, la posibilidad de no poder seguir cumpliéndola debe ser horrible. Todo el mundo tiene sus propios miedos. Me gusta la dualidad entre su desesperación y su fuerza de voluntad. _Lan Fan is awesome, anyway_ XD

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado también :)

¡Cuidaos muchísimo, queridos lectores!


End file.
